Used
by Ebony Dagger
Summary: What would happen if Mello had another accomplice? But not just anyone, a perfect assassin. What would happen if she figured out she was being used?
1. Chapter 1

Ebony Dagger: Another try at a Death Note fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

START

Blood

Huh

I guess I should start at the beginning of blood

Blood in his body

Blood on the ground, staining his golden hair

A slash of silver, now stained red, but still glinting coldly somewhere in the midst of crimson

Red

Crimson

Scarlet

So many terms for one substance

The be all and end all of life

Red

I had loved Near, had loved Matt, had even loved Mello

I had been everyone's fool, had let them use and punish me, and now

….and now

I get them back

Blood pours as I twirl, advancing on Mello even as he points the gun at my forehead

Standing on tiptoe, my lips brush the barrel in a parody of a kiss

His eyes widen even as the barrel drops as I advance, pressing against my collarbone and lower, down my sternum, dipping into the concave pit that is my stomach before catching on the waistband of my too large skirt and grating against my hipbone painfully

Reaching up I pull one long chopstick from my hair, revealing that it is really metal and sharpened to a razor point, revealed when I accidentally brush it against my cheek

"Oops." I giggle childishly, amber eyes gleaming with insanity even as I draw the other chopstick from my hair and bow, bringing the gun barrel up to my forehead again as I step forward, rising from my deep bow and coming up flush against his chest, staring into his brown green eyes, tinged yellow behind his goggles.

Agony in those eyes

It grounds me, brings me back to earth as I realise

What have I done?

Drying blood coating half of my face, it cracks as my eyes widen

Blood on my hands, on my clothes, soaking through

On the ground, my feet covered

Mello's blood

Suddenly there is a groan from the bloodiest patch on the ground

…from Mello

Alive?

He sits up painfully, taking Matt's hand as it is offered

Suddenly, as he gains energy, I seem to lose it

My knees give out and I sink to the crimson ground even as he stands up, wobbling

He looks at me with hurt in his eyes

"Why, Sang? Why?"

I tip my head to one side and smile as I stare into the distance, answering slowly, "Because that is why I exist. Blood by name, bloody by nature."

A hysterical giggle tumbles from my parted lips, dying as a gun barrel makes an appearance, pointed again at my forehead

My head drops even as I hear a familiar voice

"Mello. Matt. Sang. What happened?"

Mello's expression was grim as he looked down at me

My own expression was childish as I looked up at him, saying sweetly, "Mello-kun, please kill me."

I thought I saw a tear run down his scarred cheek but I could have been wrong, as the click of a trigger took precedence in my mind

The last thing I saw was my beloved Matt diving towards me and then felt arms round my waist and realised that Near had thrown himself at me from behind, knocking me out of the path of the bullet

Tears, laughter, blood, blackness

END

Well, hi guys

That was officially really weird, so please review and tell me if you think turning it into a twoshot is a good idea because I'm not really sure


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony Dagger: I'm back again with a second chapter of Used. Thank you very much XxSenbonzakura KageyoshixX for reviewing and encouraging this second chapter to happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, many things would happen…

Start

Mello advanced upon me, his eyes wide with shock as he looked down at the three of us, Matt, Near and me.

I stared up at him blankly, realising that out of all the fights we had had (not many as I simply gave in to keep the chocolate-lover happy) this was the worst simply because I had been his most loyal follower.

And then I had realised that he was using me, had been since we met.

And I had been broken.

Sang, Mello's most loyal pet, realised she had been used.

And shattered into a thousand pieces which had been lost.

Funny how everyone had seen it but me.

But no time to reflect on the past, plenty of time for that when you're dead.

Which, considering, might not be an event too far off for me right now.

Though there was one point I needed clarification on before Mello blew my head off.

Sitting up straight, I turned to the two boys who had just saved my life and, tipping my head to one side, asked, "Why did you push me out of the way?"

In complete unison they both answered without even blinking, "Because I love you."

I was shell-shocked.

Well that altered things completely.

By as I opened my mouth to reply, I heard the familiar click of a trigger being pulled and agony exploded in my back.

I took it as I had taken every single thing in my life; in silence.

Over the ringing in my ears I head Matt and Near shout my name and Matt scream at Mello, "Why did you do it? You loved her as much as me and you know she loved you too! Why?"

Struggling to turn and see Mello's face one last time, I reflected that I had received nothing more than I deserved as I ghosted in and out of reality.

Taking the remaining chopstick from my hair, I felt my eyes glaze over with irreversible madness as I somehow found the strength to turn and half stand, brandishing the silver weapon.

I saw Mello's bright blue eyes flicker, a flash of fear being quelled as he retreated, frantically reloading his pistol.

But we both knew that I was more lethal than him and faster, even injured, because that's how I had been trained and used; his own personal assassin.

He wouldn't use Matt because he cared for him too much, but in his eyes I had been expendable.

And I hated him for it.

With a maniacal cackle I lunged at the blond boy, determined to kill him with the last of my strength.

He finished loading his gun and, though I could distantly hear the cries of Matt and even a shout from Near, he shot at me again and again.

Blood exploded from my body but I felt no pain; I was too far gone for that.

I landed on him and just as I was about to drive my weapon through his heart I caught a glimpse of his face; stricken, betrayed, with a wash of fear almost obscuring the usual sky blue of his irises.

I couldn't do it.

With a sigh of defeat I dropped the chopstick onto the ground beside us and used the last of my strength to stretch up and kiss my killer before my limbs weakened so I could no longer move nor breathe.

Before I left completely, I felt him lift me delicately, my stick thin body as easy to manipulate to him as a doll would have been to me.

Three words but they lightened my heart and shifted the crushing weight of guilt from my soul.

Mello whispered, "I love you."

Fin

Ebony Dagger: Well, another depressing ending but I did warn you in the summary :)


End file.
